


Vulture

by aestivali



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Cheryl sees an opportunity.





	Vulture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Veronica was all alone on the bench when Cheryl swanned over, sat herself down, and casually said, "So you and Archie broke up, huh?"

"Yes," replied Veronica, glaring.

Cheryl stretched out. "Both free and single."

"If you ask my permission to date him, so help me God, I will shove that designer purse of yours right up your skinny little ass."

"Oh, honey," said Cheryl, bright rep lips twisting into a smile. She let one hand fall, brushing against Veronica's. "It's not him I'm after this time."

"Oh," Veronica said softly.

Cheryl shifted closer, grinning. "So, about my skinny ass..."


End file.
